


Confusion

by RandomWeirdCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are...Concerned, Castiel In Love, Dean is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer's trident, M/M, Michael just has issues, Possessive Lucifer, Sam is a protective little bro, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWeirdCat/pseuds/RandomWeirdCat
Summary: Dean thinks his Soulmark is stupid and it doesn't make sense at all so what else does he do besides ignore it! To bad everyone else won't.(End of Season 4- Season ?)





	1. Screwed

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer Rising

_A twelve year old Dean looked at the Red Trident on his arm, it took up most of his wrist. He ran his hand over it,_   _He had a Soulmark, Like everyone else but his seemed...Rather odd._

 

_Dean tried to hide it most of the time. His dad John told him to keep it to himself, he didn't understand but still did what his father told him._

 

 _Sammy got his mark, it was a pair of grey wings on his wrist._ _They definitely weren't black though, Dean felt happy for his brother but his mark was also pretty weird._

 

_After all Soulmarks are supposed to identify your soulmate, some of them make sense, others not so much. If the Soulmark disappears, your soulmate has died. If it turned black, you've found your Soulmate._

* * *

 

Now, a few years into the future, Sam has met his Soulmate. The angel Castiel, who had a brown book on his wrist. They kind of clicked after they met too, it made Dean happy that Sam found his soulmate.

 

To bad Dean wasn't with Sam right now. Dean was in a bright room, there were pictures everywhere and beer and Burgers on the table. Castiel was here a second ago. 

 

Dean picked up the beer, he doesn't know if he should trust the food or not. He put down the beer and glanced around, Dean wasn't allowed to freaking leave either which Royally sucked ass but that's Angels for you.

 

He looked at his wrist and rolled up his sleeve, he looked at the red Trident. Dean wondered if it will ever turn black, it's probably not going to but he still wondered.

 

"What is that?" Dean jumped, he looked up at Zachariah. He let his sleeve roll down and took a step back. 

 

"Geez, you guys need a bell or something." Dean said, he noticed Zachariah was staring at Dean's wrist rather intently. "Why do you got that look on your face?" Dean tried to get Zachariah's attention. 

 

"Let me see your wrist." Zachariah Said, he looked serious. Dean raised an eyebrow and questions. "Why should I?" Dean didn't see the big deal but Zach look like someone just said he's fired.

 

"Dean. Let. Me. See." Zachariah's voice boomed through the room. Dean covered his ears and winced. "Alright! Damn you don't have to get all pissy about it." 

 

Dean rolled down his sleeve and held out his wrist. Zachariah grabbed his arm and pulled in closer. "This shouldn't be possible.... Castiel!" Castiel appeared making Dean almost jump again.

 

"Why did you not tell me about  **This**?!" Zach forcibly held Dean's arm up and showed Cas. Dean tried to yank his arm back but Zachariah didn't even seem to notice.

 

Castiel blinked, "It is his Soulmark, I do not see the importance." Zach growled. "It's not just any damn Soulmark! He has Lucifer's trident as his Soulmark!" Cas and Dean's eyes widen.

 

"Wait what? Please tell me your joking." Dean said confused, The Devil was his Soulmate?! He thought it was just a badass person who liked evil stuff not Satan!

 

Zachariah forced Dean down into a chair and looked Castiel in the eyes. "He can not leave." Zach disappeared after that. Dean and Castiel shared a look, "Lucifer?! Really! Are you serious right now?"

 

Castiel's mouth opened and closed a few times and nothing came out but his eyes were loiling around. "I-I didn't know Dean... I am sorry." Castiel disappeared as well.

 

After the two left Dean didn't stand, he just looked at the Red Trident. He was screwed...So very, Very screwed. Why couldn't it just be someone less evil than the actual Devil.


	2. Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tried to stop Sam.
> 
>  
> 
> /Side note, Thanks for all the kudos and the comments/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer Rising/Sympathy For The Devil

Dean paced. When he paced it wasn't good and the reason he's pacing right now was because the Devil was his Soulmate. Not a hot bad Girl like Dean hopped but The Morningstar. 

 

He probably was going to die again or something. And he honestly kind of rathered that happened instead but the damn Angels would just bring him back.

 

Dean looked at the burgers and Beer. Screw this all. He practically marched down  and grabbed a burger, he was about to eat it when he was flung into a wall by Castiel so he dropped it.

 

He felt Cas cover his mouth and he seen him pull out a blade. Maybe Castiel heard him? Cas stared into Dean's eyes and Dean stared back, Dean nodded a bit and Cas let his hand drop back to his side.

 

Dean seen Cas rolled up his sleeve and slice above the Black book Soulmark. Dean moved to the side and watched every symbol Castiel brew into the wall with blood.

 

"Castiel!" Dean's head snapped to see Zachariah appeared. He stomped over, "Would you care to explain just what the hell your doing?!" Castiel finished the symbol and slammed his bloodie hand over the symbol. 

 

Zach screamed and disappears in a flash of bright light. Dean covered his eyes and then peaked up when Cas spoke. "He won't be gone long. We have to find Sam now." Castiel said and glanced down at Dean's now covered Soulmark.

 

"Dean, I do not know if what Zachariah said is true but..Lucifer actually may be your Soulmate." Cas said, sympathy was clearly heard in his voice. Dean nodded, "We'll worry about it later, right now we need to find Sam."

 

* * *

 

They definitely found Sam, well Dean found sam and is now trying by to actually try and stop Sam from killing Lilith. "SAM!" Dean banged on the door to try and get Sam to listen.

 

Dean pounded on the door with the candlestick. Dean felt his wrist start to have a dull burn. Dean glanced and seen a dead Lilith, so plan A was out the window. Time for plan B. 

 

Dean walked over, "You're too late." Ruby said in a calm tone, it's not going to be so calm in a second. Dean took out the blade Cas gave to him, Sam grabbed Ruby's arms.

 

"I don't care." Dean stabbed Ruby in the stomach with her own blade. She fell down. Dean looked at Sam, who looked like he was about to cry.

 

"I'm sorry." Dean would of hugged him but The ear piercing sound and bright light of the broken seal caught their attention.

 

Dean's wrist burned as if someone put a hot coal on his arm but it also felt....This was going to come out weird but soothing. He rolled up his sleeve and looked down at the red Trident.

 

Sam kept his eyes on the bright light coming from the ground. "Sammy we need to go." Dean tried to pull Sam but Sam ended up pulling Dean. "Dean. He's coming." Dean seen the Red Trident fade to black. 

 

It stopped burning and soon the red was completely gone. "No." Dean mumbled. It was true after all, Lucifer was his Soulmate.

 

The bright light felt warm over Dean, like it was a blanket. Dean almost didn't want to leave but they needed too. The two brothers ran at the door and tried to escape.

 

The doors slammed shut. The sound got louder and louder and Dean and Sam tried to cover their ears from the noise. Dean felt something run its hand through his hair. 

 

Dean couldn't see since he closed his eyes, the light got to bright for his eyes. Dean knew it was dumb but he leaned in when suddenly it felt like something was tugging him. One thing pulled him back and the other pulled him forward into the light.

 

The thing that pulled him back won and he was sitting down.Sammy was next to him as Dean slowly opened his eyes and took his hands off his ears. The warmth went away as did the hand.

 

Dean sighed and leaned back into the chair. "What the Hell?" Dean looked out the window. They were in the air, In a freaking Plane. Dean gripped the seat.

 

"I don't know..." Sam looked around, Dean looked at his wrist. The black Trident looked like it grew a few sizes. Dean heard the Pilot talk about where they just were.

 

The bags came down and Dean grabbed it and looked out the window. Lucifer was coming out of the cage, the light came at the plane and they ducked down. 

 

Dean kept repeating, ' _Holy Shit'_ In his head. Soon they landed and Dean and Sam got the Impala and drove to Chuck's house to get Castiel. Dean looked around, the place was a mess. Blood splatter everywhere.

 

Dean leaned over to the doorway and cut his hand and started to draw symbols. Chuck came outta nowhere and smacked the shit out of Sam. "Hey Chuck." "Ow!" Dean smirked. "Sam! Dean!" Chuck dropped the...Whatever it was and ran at Dean. 

 

He grabbed Dean's arm to see the Black Soulmark. "It is true! Lucifer and you-" Dean pulled his arm back. "Hey, calm down." Sam held his head and looked over Chuck at the Black Trident.

 

Sam almost fell over. "It's black. Dean when did you-" Dean's glare made Sam quiet down. "Uh, I kind of just met them." 

 

"Dean, thought we'd find you here." Everyone turned around to Zachariah and the Angels. "I see your mark is Black now." Dean glared daggers at Zachariah. "Yeah, had a small run in with my...Soulmate." It's weird to say.

 

Zachariah nodded, "Well now that you've put a dent in the plan, your going to need to come with us." Zachariah took a step forward. Dean didn't move. "No. I'm not going anywhere with you." 

 

Zach rolled his eyes, "Come on, you got the Devil as your Soulmate. Just say Yes and we'll kill Lucifer as quickly as we can." Dean doesn't know why but hearing them mention killing Lucifer made his stomach flop.

 

"I think I got it. You guys can just high tail your feathered asses out of here." Dean's voice almost cracked. Zachariah glared, "Listen here- Your bleeding." He finally noticed Dean cut himself. 

 

Dean smirked, "It's a trick I learned from my Friend Cas you son of a bitch." Dean pulled the door and slammed his bloody hand on the symbol. The Angels disappeared. Dean turned around to see Sam looking at him like he had Five heads. 

 

"Lucifer's your Soulmate?! When were you gonna tell me?!" Uh oh.


	3. Oh shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Meg have a little tussle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sympathy For the Devil.
> 
> //Oh yeah, Sam's mark isn't Gone~//

"The Devil's your Soulmate and your telling me to 'Calm down'?!" Sam screamed at Dean while they drove away from Chuck's house. 

 

Dean's been trying to find the right words but it's been a little...Difficult. "Sam, I know it sounds terrible and all but-" 

 

"Your supposed to kill Lucifer! How are you going to do that?! It's going to feel horrible! How are you going to do that?! Oh and imagine how Bobby is going to react! How everyone-" Sam rants to Dean until Dean finally shouts.

 

"SAM! I don't know! Everyone's probably going to either want me dead, Pity me, or their going to deal with it! I just don't know. And Me killing Lucifer, I-I don't  _Want_ to but we need to stop the Apocalypse." Dean sighed, he honestly had no idea what was going to happen next.

 

"Dean, I'm sorry." There was the pity that Dean didn't want. Especially from his Brother of all people. "Just- Sam." Dean almost stops the Impala.

 

"What?" Sam questions. Dean looks are Sam's mark, "Your mark...Is it gone?" Castiel was dead after all, it should be gone.

 

Sam's eyes widen, he rolls up his sleeve and looks at his mark....It wasn't **_Gone_**. Sam looks up at Dean, "Cas is alive!" That's why he didn't feel anything when Cas died! It's supposed to feel as if your heart's been broken when your soulmate dies, he didn't feel it.

 

"Then where is his feathered ass?" Dean asked, Sam begins to worry. "I don't know." Dean hoped that Castiel was alright, he wants Sam to be happy with Castiel.

 

They continue to drive until Sam starts talking again. "What does it feel like? To know The Devil is your Soulmate?"

 

Dean paused, "It feels pretty damn Odd. I'm supposed to kill him and be Michael's dress, I don't want to do either of those. Everything just sounds..." Dean doesn't want to say it but he's Scared.

 

* * *

  

Next time Bobby yells at Sam that badly, splash him with Holy water and make sure he's not a Demon. They were just trying to look for the Michael's sword but Bobby threw him into a wall and now.....

 

Dean was being held by Demon Bobby. "Bobby?!" He had Dean by the neck and collar. A chick in a purple shirt walked in. 

 

"Dean, you lucky bastard." Dean might have told Demon Bobby that his Soulmark turned black and Lucifer was his soulmate. Dean tried to jerk out of Demon Bobby's grip. 

 

"Such a pretty boy has My Father as his Soulmate." The chick picked up Ruby's blade and twirled it. "Ruby?" It came out as a question more than Dean wanted. 

 

"Try again, go further." It clicked when she said that. "Meg." Dean said, wishing he had the knife instead. "Bingo Dean-O." Dean glared as Meg smiled.

 

"Oh, I wonder what will happen if we just take you to Lucifer." Dean didn't like the sound of that. Meg pointed with Ruby's blade. "When the Other Demons find out then Every single Demon will want to take you to Our Father, Ha. And to think, you are an Archangels meat bag." 

 

Dean sneered and asked. "Do you ever get tired of hearing yourself?" Meg chuckled, "Nope." She handed Ruby's blade to Demon Bobby. "Your step dad here is still awake in there, so when we bring you to Lucifer, he's going to be the one handing you to him." 

 

Meg turned around, "Now all we have to do is wait for Sammy and than we can leave." She leaned again the desk. Bobby raised the blade, Meg's smirk was gone.

 

"What are you Doing?! You kill him the angels will just bring him back and Our father will kill us!" Meg screamed. Dean put his hand up, "Bobby?" Dean closed his eyes when Bobby stabbed himself. 

 

Dean opened his eyes and ran at Meg and the other Demon. He punched her down and got tackled by the other guy. Dean got slammed into the floor. "Make sure he doesn't escape!" Sam walked in. Great freaking timing too.

 

Dean was put in a choke hold, he elbowed the guy. Dean twisted the demon's arm and grabbed Ruby's blade, his feet were pulled so he was under the Demon.

 

Dean punched the guy and stabbed him in the chest. Dean got up to see Sam getting up as well. Meg backed up, "Fun while it lasted." She left the chick's Body. Dean and Sam ran over and grabbed Bobby, they rushed to the hospital.


	4. Bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO IS BACK? ////
> 
> Dreams start happening and Cas gets to knock out Dean.

__Dean practically slammed his face into the Impala, his Baby, he groaned a little, he was Michael's Sword, Vessel, And Lucifer's Soulmate...Things couldn't possibly get worst right? Scratch that.

 

Bobby is in a wheelchair... Well at least Cas was back and Sam was kind of happy, can't say the same for Bobby though.... He didn't have the necklace Sam gave him anymore, Cas took that to 'Find God'. 

 

_Dean was sitting on his Impala. He looked around and sat up. “Sam? Bobby? Cas?” The sky turns grey and his Impala turns on. Making him jump, a song began to play._

” _ **You look like an Angel~ You walk like an Angel~ Talk like an angel~ But I got Wise~ You’re the Devil in Disguise**_ ~!” _The song was at full volume._

_Dean looked around. “Elvis?”_

_“I actually like this Elvis. Though those deep V jackets and shirts would look amazing on you.” Another voice says, Dean turns around and he felt a arm wrap around his hips._

_”Hey! Watch your...” Dean stops and stares at the man in front of him. Red eyes stared at him before going away. A smirk was on the man’s face._

_“Who the-?” Dean asks, his wrist was grabbed. And his soulmark was shown._

_”Its me Darling. Those little signs on your ribs can’t keep me out of your dreams.” Lucifer lightly touched Dean’s mark and his eyes slowly close, he leaned in and places his head on Dean’s shoulder._

_”It’s been so long...Where are you? Tell me and I’ll come running for you.” Lucifer says, he kisses Dean’s neck, Dean shudders and felt something wash over him, his eyes had a haze over them. He falls completely into Lucifer and he closes his eyes, letting warmth wash over him._

_”Hospital...In- Hey! Back off!” Dean suddenly jumped away and tore himself out of Lucifer’s Arms. The hunter angrily points at the Devil and glared._ _”Dont try that shit! I’ll send your ass right back to hell!” Dean yells and Lucifer grins and shrugs._

_”Then I'll just have to drag you down with me. I’d really hate to have you down there in hell again but if that’s what I have to do to get you, than I will.” Lucifer walks towards Dean with his arms out. Dean couldn’t see Lucifer’s mark._ _”You can’t blame me for trying. I’m the Devil after all.”_

 

 _Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair._ _“Damn bastard.” He let Lucifer hug him again and wrap his arms around The Devil’s waist, he felt weightless._

_Dean’s legs went weak and he started to fall forward once more. Lucifer caught him easily and smirked. “Looks like your waking up, you still won’t tell me where you are?”_

_“Never...Lucifer?” Dean looks up at him._

_”Hm?”_

_“You gotta stop sending those damn Hellhounds.” Darkness took over Dean, he heard a deep chuckle before shooting up._

 

“Whoa, Dean? You okay?” Sam asked while touching his shoulder. Dean groaned because of the sudden headache.

 

”Yeah, I’m good. Just a weird dream.” Dean sat up from the chair and stretched. He looks around to see he’s still in the Hospital and not in his impala, suddenly Castiel busts in. 

 

“Something isn’t right.” Castiel says, The TV turns on. A news reporter had dust on her face and worry through her eyes.

 

” _Just now, three Hospitals have collapsed! A rumor has been said that a strange man has been entering these Hospitals and have done something to them! I ca- Wait a minute, I’m being told right now that Another has been brought down!_ ” 

 

Dean’s eyes widen and he felt numbness in his wrist. “Holy shit.” He rubs his head, while cursing his chest bursted with heat.

 

”What is this?” Sam asks, he looks at Cas and Dean felt his knees were weak. Castiel turns and points to Dean and approves him.

 

”Him. This power isn’t Michael’s or any other Angels. This is Lucifer’s. Dean, your sweating.” Castiel says, he rushes to his side and Dean shook his head.

 

”I-I dreamed of Lucifer...He was some blonde guy though.” Dean looks up at Cas, who huffs.

 

”He’s found another vessel. Dean, it seems as though you didn’t completely tell him where we are but this is still bad.” Castiel began pacing, Sam puts a hand on his shoulder and makes him stop.

 

”We’ll be fine. Not like he can destroy every hospital, right?” Sam said, he begins to wonder how many hospitals it’ll be before the Devil finds them.

 

”Well from the looks of it, he’s certainly gonna try.” Bobby wheels over and crosses his arms. He glances at his two boys and sighed. “This is gonna be a hell of a story if I live through this.”

 

“ _We’ve just heard that two more hospitals fallen, is this a attack or maybe a sign? We’ve also just gotten word that there has been two hundred casualties and the children have already been found miles away from their hospitals_!” The TV turns off. 

 

Dean turns to Castiel, “We gotta tell him to stop!” He stands up and felt his heart pound in his chest. 

 

“Dean, we can’t just find him and simply ask.” Castiel tries to calm Dean down, his soul and grace started to ache. He wanted to help the humans.

 

“Hear me out, If I can see him when I’m out of it, I can go back to sleep and just talk to him?” He shrugs his shoulder and Sam gave him a look.

 

”Have you met yourself? You aren’t much of a talker, Dean.” Sam got a halfhearted glare from Dean.

 

”I’m totally a sweet talker!” Dean argues back, Sam rolls his eyes at this and Bobby facepalms, knowing the world is doomed if it’s up to these two to save it.

 

”You are defin-“ Sam started but Castiel already had his hand on Dean’s head, quickly Dean went back into the chair and passed out.

 

Bobby and Sam looked at the Angel in question. “I thought the conversation was finished.” 

 

_Dean sat up, he was sitting on his Impala. He looks up and sees the sky was burning and clouds were blood black. “Beautiful isn’t it? When I come out victorious, you’ll help me rule everything.”_

 

_Lucifer’s voice was right in Dean’s ear, he turns and finds his soulmate smiling. “If i didn’t know any better, it seems like you can’t stay away from me, your back so soon.” Lucifer was infront of Dean, Arms on either side of him and face buried in his neck._

 

_”Just a few more hospitals and I’ll find you. I’ll be able to hold you and never let go.” Lucifer whispers against Dean’s skin and the warmth from earlier returns and Dean hums._

 

_”Shit, Lucifer. Y-you have to stop, the hospitals- Leave everyone alone.” Dean took a deep breath, lips started leaving kisses over his Adam’s apple and up his jaw._

 

_“Why? I won’t, not until I find you.” Lucifer mumbles, Dean reaches up and puts his hands on the Devil’s warm shoulders, he pushes him back with enough strength to send him stumbling back._

 

_”No. You’re stopping this now!” Dean growls, the warmth pulls back and he flinches at the cold. Lucifer’s red eyes flashed._

 

_”Darling, that’s not your call. How about you just tell me where you are and maybe I’ll stop?” Lucifer offers and Dean shakes his head._

 

_”No.” The cold surrounds Dean and leaves him shivering, his Wrist aches to be touched and to be warm again._

 

_”...Okay. Fine, if that’s how you wanna be, I can play this game too.” The ground shook. Dean fell against his Impala._

 

_”What was that?!” Dean looks around and the ground rumbles._

 

_”One of those hospitals being destroyed again.” Lucifer says calmly, he puts his hands together and grins. “Every two minutes that pass by and you don’t tell where you are, another Hospital around the world goes down, don’t worry, I’m only destroying the ones that aren’t anywhere close.”_

 

_Dean panics, Sam might be right about him not being a good sweet talker... “Wait! What if we make a deal?” Dean said, the rumbling stops._

 

_“What kind of deal?” Lucifer questions, he takes a step forward and the Warmth barely touches Dean._

 

_“Uh, I-I’ll meet you and you have to stop destroying stuff.” The warmth rushes at Dean, nearly making him fall._

 

_”Hm, A deal with the Devil. Alright, Deal. But if I don’t see you, It’s gonna be really Ugly for these Hospitals and cities.” Dean knew Sam, Bobby and Cas weren’t gonna like this shit one bit. He gulps and holds out his hand to seal this deal._

_Lucifer grabs his hand and yanks him forward, their noses were touching. He leans in and their lips connected, Dean felt like his heart bursted at this hut it felt blocked almost._

 

_Lucifer breaks the kiss, “Sadly this isn’t the real thing. Remember ‘Carthage’ in a few days, I’ll be there waiting.” Dean felt arms wrap around him as he jolts up._

 

Dean jumps out of the chair and into San and Cas, “So we got a problem.” 


	5. Explaining and plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tells everyone his deal and chaos.

“You Idjit! What were you thinking?!” Bobby was shaking Dean by the collar of his jacket. Sam was shaking his head with Castiel, the angel was watching the scene with confusion.

 

”Is this normally what humans do when they are angry at each other?” He questioned Sam, Dean finally steps back and away from Bobby.

 

”What did ya want me to do?! Wait until he destroys all the hospital around the world until he finally found us? It was the best plan that I had.” Dean fixes his jacket and makes sure to avoid Bobby and go to the other side of the room.

 

”Well it was a stupid ass plan! You’re about to just go hand yourself over to him with a pretty bow on your head!” Bobby rolled over to him, Sam gently pushes Cas out of the way and backs up. 

 

Dean raises his hands up, “I’m not just gonna go and give up, I’ve just gotta meet up with him and escape...Honestly, this all sounds worse outloud.” Dean leans against the wall and sighs.

 

”Damn it, how are ya gonna escape the Devil once you’re in front of him?!” Bobby growls, his anger went down when he sees the stressed look on Dean’s face.

 

”I’ll think of something...We just need him to stop with everything. Now anyone else got any ideas?” Dean glances at Sam, Castiel had his hand on his shoulder. 

 

“I’ve tried with the necklace around the area, I need to return and search around the planet. I will contact you all after.” Castiel nods his head at Sam and squeezes his shoulder before disappearing.

 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Welp, anything else before I go dig my grave?” Bobby snorts.

 

”Hell, if anything your-“ Bobby’s phone rang and off to Colorado Dean and Sam went.

 

”So...Devil as your soulmate...” 

 

“And an Angel as yours.” They share a quick chuckle. Dean sighed and glances out the window.

 

”Looks like we both are a bit screwed... Well you more than me.” Sam says, they come across a broken bridge. 

 

(You all probably know all this and I don’t want to go off episode by episode so there are going to be some Real demons in Colorado who heard of the commotion)

 

Dean had just helped cut War’s fingers off and hands grabbed him. He was yanked back. Sam yelled out for him, people grabbed at Sam and hold him back. Black eyes stared at them, “We just-“ 

 

“We’re Real, Winchesters.” A demon says, she had blonde hair. Dean was pulled back even more, he tore one of his arms away and reaches out. 

 

Sam tosses him the knife and he slashed at the demons necks. One lets go and he turns, he was slammed into the wall and he bashes his head into the demon’s nose. He flips the knife and slams it into their head. 

 

He hoped they were really real or else this whole thing was gonna make him scream. The others let go of Sam and rush at him. Sam grabs one and Dean slashes at their chest. He runs at Sam and the demon that was held back. He stabs them through the heart and lets them fall.

 

”Damn...” Dean sighed and leans against the wall. He stares at the bodies and closes his eyes. Warm Hands were on his chest and one was holding his wrist.

 

Someone was whispering in his ear. Dean jumps off the wall while falling to the ground. “Dean!” He looks around and can’t see anything, only Darkness and hands. Rough hands grip his arm and neck, they didn’t feel right. 

 

The other hands felt like they were melting his skin. He pulled away from them and leans into the ground below him, only there wasn’t any ground, only a dark pit waiting for him. Dean looks down and falls straight into it.

 

He sees flashes of people, blood, fire... He tried to scream but the darkness covered his mouth. Within the darkness, wings began to spread. Light flooded throughout the pit and Dean was caught.

 

Sweet things were whispered into his ears, his jacket was being tugged and he couldn’t open his eyes. The winged creature that caught him felt warm and cool, they felt perfect against him so he relaxes and stopped trying to get away. 

 

A song was was in the air, Dean thought he heard it wrong but it was definitely AC/DC Highway to hell. He felt everything get heavy, the rough hands grabbed at his arm but he yanked away. 

 

The song got louder in his ears and he covers them. He could feel blood seeping through his hands and pour from his ears. The warm air got hot and he screamed for anyone, the wings and light start to disappear. He reaches out and called it back.

 

He didn’t noticed he was saying their name until his eyes shot open and he was screaming it. “ _Lucifer_!” Dean looked around, his mark itched and yearned to be touched again. Dean felt lost, he calls out but someone grabs his shoulder.

 

His brother stared at him with worry, “Dean! It’s me!” He yells, he held Dean’s neck in a comforting manner and holds his shoulder tightly. His bigger brother shook like a leaf in a storm. 

 

Those green eyes looked up at him, they made him feel like he just hurt Castiel, he lets go of Dean completely and gulps. “Dean, it’s me. Just me, okay?” He says, he didn’t want to touch his shaming brother.

 

Dean looks around, he sees bodies on the ground and remembers what happened. Slowly, he gets off the ground and leans on the wall for support since Sam looked at him like he had three heads.

 

”Y-yeah...” That was his reply and he felt like he was going to throw up, he could feel it just wanting to come up.

 

”What was that?” Sam asked, trying to stay calm for Dean, his brother shook his head side to side and grabs at his wrist, right where his mark was.

 

”No idea, the music was distracting me.” Dean’s eats were ringing. Sam looked confused and finally touched him again.

 

Sam grabs onto his arm and helps him cal. Down. “Music? I didn’t hear anything besides you..” Sam says quietly, like he was testing what his brother would do next.

 

”Me? Wait you heard and seen me looking probably batshit crazy and you didn’t slap me or something?” Dean asked,  he looks down at his hands and sees blood, he touches his ears and finds them still bleeding.

 

”You pulled and pushed me away. You were screaming **_his_** name.” Sam’s words made his mark burn and numb out. Dean bites the inside of his cheek.

 

”Fuck...I thought- I thought I was falling and _**he**_ was the one helping me up.” Dean wipes the blood away from his ears and tries to stop the ringing. 

 

“I had a dream about Cas awhile ago but I never got hurt.” Sam said and glances at the blood on Dean’s jacket and the rest from his ears.

 

”I know but-If I made a deal with him to meet his ass then why is he doing this shit to me? Does he want me to just not be able to fight against him? And I thought your angel boy hide us already.” Dean yells, Sam rubs his face tiredly and glances at the bodies.

 

”I don’t even know but maybe he wants to make sure you go through with meeting him or he was late to helping the demons.” Sam shrugs his shoulders and offers help to Dean, who finally stopped shaking.

 

”Weird fucking soulmate, can’t just get me pie or chocolate or even a damn card. Makes me bleed and act like a fish...” Dean curses, wondering what was going on through the Archangel’s head.


	6. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets Raphael and gets more music.

The fire surrounded Raphael, Dean took a step back as the Archangel stares into his eyes. 

 

“So you’re Lucifer’s?” Raphael asked, he glances at Dean’s arm, the Winchester rubs it and grips it tightly. 

 

“I’m nobody’s.” Dean replied, his arm was burning like it was in the fire. Raphael smirks and shook his head.

 

”Lies. You are Lucifer’s and you know it. Tell me, do you yearn to be close to him? To hear him say your name?” Raphael takes a step closer to the fire and Dean let’s go of his arm and glares.

 

”The only thing I yearn for, is to kick your feathered Ass.” Dean matches the Archangel’s glare and Castiel touches his shoulder. Dean breaks the stare off with the asshat and looks at Cas. “I’m fine, Cas.”

 

”More lies.” 

 

“You know what-“ Dean shrugs off Castiel’s hand but the angel returns and grabs his arm. The mark went cold, Dean jumps away from Raphael and Cas. 

 

“Interesting, your mark....You can feel him, can’t you? Father always did like to add unique touches to each mark.” Raphael glares at his arm. Dean notices there was nothing on Raphael’s arms.

 

”You don’t have a mark.” Dean says, the guy they met earlier had one but now, there was nothing. Raphael has sorrow in his eyes, his eyes were glistening with the lightening outside the house.

 

”They’ve been gone for a Long time.” Raphael says quietly, his shoulders drop and Dean was tempted to reach out but the fire quickly makes that thought disappear.

 

The wind was blowing harshly on Dean’s back and the rain hit his face from every angle. He opens his mouth but Castiel was already walking away, “Castiel, I’m warning you. Your not leaving here, I will end you.”

 

”Maybe one day, but today your my little bitch.” Castiel walks away, Dean lets a smirk flash over his face and he follows after the Angel. 

 

“What he said.....Can’t you go to heaven and see your soulmate?” Dean takes one more glance at the empty wrists.

 

Raphael looks towards him with empty eyes and an empty smile. “And waste time with them when I have you go catch and Castiel to kill?” Dean sighed, the guy just ruined their one second moment.

 

”Even for an asshole like yourself, you aren’t that cold. You have to want to see them, you can’t ignore them or pretend they aren’t there when you have the chance to see them again.” Dean didn’t know what the hell he was saying, the words left his mouth so quickly and easily, he couldn’t help but taste a bitterness after them.

 

The archangel looks off to the side before meeting his eyes again, “And you’d know all about wanting, don’t you?” Again the damn yearning for Lucifer. Dean rolled his eyes and raises his hand, he flips off the archangel.

 

He turns and walks out the house. Everything leaves his mind the second he walks towards his baby.

 

The thought of an empty wrist made him shiver. He didn’t want that, he didn’t want an empty wrist, it probably felt terrible, even if the Devil was his soulmate, he didn’t want to be alone anymore. It was bad enough Raphael was creepy and trying to act like he didn’t care as well... Dean couldn’t get the word Yearn out of his head now.

 

 The car ride was silent, except for when his wrist began acting up the very second Cas disappears. He didn’t have anything playing and didnt even touch anything but the wheel, the music turns on with a loud screech.

 

He jumps and winces. The music turns down a bit and he almost rolls his eyes at the damn song.

 

” _ **I Love you baby and if it’s quite all right**_

**_I need you baby to warm your lonely night_ **

**_I love you baby trust in me when I say...”_ **

Dean kept driving and tries to change the song, every time he tries to change it, it got louder and louder. Dean finally yells out, “STOP!” He slams his foot on the break. 

 

A hand reaches over and grabs his wrist. He jumps and looks over, the man from before was staring at him. Lucifer smiles at him.

 

”Hello again Dean.” Lucifer says, Dean reaches over and pinches himself. Nothing happens, he didn’t wake up and Lucifer didn’t disappear like Cas.

 

”H-how-?” Dean was gonna ask but Lucifer practically jumps out of the seat and slams their lips together. He yelps out, Lucifer was seated on his lap and his hand was caressing his cheek while his other hand was gripping his arm.

 

Dean felt warm and his head felt clear of everything again. He melts into the kiss and notices the lips were cold against his.

 

The winchester felt the hand hold his cheek start to slide down, his slides until it reaches the ends of his shirt and a cold hand pushes the shirt up and touches his skin. 

 

Dean‘s eyes open in a flash and he yelled again the lips, he pushes Lucifer off. The devil’s ass hit the horn of his impala.

 

Dean opens his door and falls out, he rolls on to the ground with a groan. Lucifer laughs, “You know, you could’ve simply just tapped my shoulder or even flicked me!” Lucifer says through his laughter, Dean wipes his lips and gets off the ground.

 

”Don’t do that shit!” The devil slides out of the car and walks towards Dean with his hands up.

 

”Come on, I just wanted to check on you. Is that so bad?” Dean could see everything starting to fade to black, Lucifer was the only thing that didn’t fade. 

 

“Yeah! You almost gave me a damn heart attack with the music! And what’s up with you and music?!” Dean screams, Lucifer smiles softly.

 

”Okay, I'll admit, I may have put it a little too loud and I actually like these Humans music, especially rock.” Dean opens his mouth to say something but Lucifer cups his cheeks. 

 

“Shhhh, I still can’t find you or your brother anywhere. And I just had a rather disappointing chat with Sammy, I wanted to just make sure you haven’t forgotten our deal already.” Lucifer said, Dean relaxes and shakes his head.

 

At least he didn’t get Sammy. “No, I didnt forget.” Dean says while bitting his tongue. Lucifer smiles again and kisses his cheek.

 

”Good, I heard you found Raphael. I take it that didn’t go well?” He asked, Dean shook his head again.

 

”No, he’s got a stick up his ass. Just like the others.” Dean felt his wrist begin to cool down. Lucifer lets his hand drop to his waist and pulls him against him.

 

”You seen he doesn’t have a mark.” Lucifer states, Dean nods and looks away, the feeling of losing his mark came back. He leans against the devil and closes his eyes.

 

”Yeah...They died, right?” He questions, Lucifer sighs.

 

”Yes, they did... Her name was Kate, she was a human, just like you. Raphael didn’t want to meet her but he did watch her, he watched until her days were numbered.” Lucifer’s voice hardened, Dean could hear anger.

 

”Why wouldn’t he... He just- What the hell?” Dean asked, his own anger sparked and probably matched Lucifer’s.

 

”I won’t let you die and leave you, no, I’ll bring you back no matter what.” Lucifer says and sees car lights. He smirks and gently pushes Dean back.

 

”I’ll be checking up on you randomly so be ready for my music. Now I advise you to get up, love.” A truck comes rushing in and Dean’s eyes widen, bright lights blind him and the sound of a horn make him rise up. 

 

Dean’s head was resting on the horn and his neck was stiff, he gets up and the horn finally dies out. He groans at the ache in his neck and in his wrist. 

 

“Damn Devil Bastard...” He was parked on the side of a road. He glances at the radio and waits, wondering if it will turn on and Lucifer will really appear.

 

After a while, he starts the car back up and takes off, not touching the radio or even looking at it again. As he drove, he couldn’t help but miss the cold lips, even though they weren’t even real.

 

Maybe after he stops driving he’ll call Sam and see how he’s doing or calm Cas and try to explain what happened. Dean argues with himself as he tries to think about what would happen when their deal is seen through and they meet face to face. Dean wondered if this was all a trick and he was just asleep and if he’d wake up with no soulmate, like like Raphael.


End file.
